


Good Luck

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Meet-Cute, blue haired draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: After giving his coat to a homeless man, Harry escapes into the nearest shop to escape the snow storm.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for CubedCoffeeCake :)

Harry had never been so pleased to see the orange glow of lights coming from a shop window. 

It was only half four, but the sky was already pitch black, and the howling wind whipped icy snow over every inch of Harry's exposed face and arms. His fingers barely worked as he sent a text to his friend Ron, asking him to pick him up ASAP.

A bell jingled as Harry pushed the door open, rubbing his hands together gratefully as he welcomed the warmth the shop offered.

"Good afternoon," said a lazy voice. "Let me know if you need any help."

Harry looked towards the source of the voice, finding a young man of around Harry's age sat behind the counter. He was tall and lean, and had hair dyed a pastel blue colour. The man's fingers were moving gracefully across a deck of large, colourful cards laid out across the counter. 

The counter also held baskets filled with crystals, and with runes, all on offer at _3 for £5.00_. A quick glance around the shop revealed decks of tarot and angel cards, books on white magic, and sticks of incense in hundreds of different scents. 

"Cool," Harry said aloud to nobody in particular. He'd never been in a magic shop before, but he'd alays been fascinated by books and movies set in fantasy worlds. 

That caught the clerk's attention, and he finally looked up with a striking grey gaze. 

"Where's your coat?" he asked, eyes narrowing as if he was trying to decide whether Harry was stupid or just insane. "It's freezing out there!"

"I did have a coat," Harry answered. "And a scarf and gloves, but there was a homeless man on the street with nothing but a ratty blanket, and I couldn't just walk by and let him freeze to death."

"Oh," the man said. "You're noble. I don't meet many people like you; my name's Draco."

"Harry," he supplied. "Do you mind if I stay here until my friend comes to pick me up? I promise I'll buy something."

Draco smirked. "I'm sure you will, as noble as you are," he drawled. "Buy two things and we'll have a deal. And just so you know I'm not normally this generous, but it's not everyday that a cute boy comes wandering into my shop."

Harry blushed. Draco was definitely cute himself. 

"Well I'm just glad I chose your shop to escape the cold in," Harry said. "Cute shop clerks are hard to come by"

Draco grinned. "Come sit round the counter with me, Harry. Have you ever used tarot cards before?"

Harry shook his head, looking down at the beautifully drawn cards on the counter.

"You simply need to think of a question as you move your hand over the deck, and choose the card you feel drawn to," Draco explained. "Of course this is the most simple of methods, but I'd be happy to show you all the ways you can use tarot cards some time, perhaps over a glass of wine at mine."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled. "Do they really work, then?"

"Well, I was told good luck was coming my way, and then you wandered into my shop." Draco caught Harry's wrist between his elegant fingers, looking down at the owl tattoo Harry had that. It was a simple design, a small outline of an owl, but it meant a lot to Harry; it reminded him of the snowy owl that sat on the branch outside his bedroom window every night, his only friend at the lonely house he shared with his aunt and uncle. "I like this. Do you have any others?"

"I have a stag, and a lily," Harry said softly. "Maybe after you've shown me the tarot cards, you can try and find where they are."

"I'll look forward to it," Draco said, his fingers still wrapped around Harry's wrist in a gentle hold. 

They broke apart as a horn honked from the road outside the shop.

"That'll be my friend," Harry said, jumping up to grab a deck of tarot cards off the shelf. "I know this is only one thing, but how about I buy you dinner tomorrow night to make up for the second thing?"

"Sounds acceptable," Draco said with a smirk. He slid a slip of paper over the counter towards Harry. "My phone number. I look forward to hearing from you."


End file.
